ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dawn
Rewards After finishing the 3 Taru's CS, I got a Blue Drop. Anyone else get this, or another coloured drop? Not a big deal, but it should be listed on the rewards section. Chernabog 15:54, 23 February 2007 (EST) :I received a red drop, also noted that it didn't correspond to the Vana'diel day i did CS (windsday). --vm0d 20:06, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :I received a green drop on Vana'diel 9/7/1024, Lightsday, 12:30, Waxing Gibbous (62%) when i got the CS in port windy it was earthsday when i got the CS in bibiki bay it was also earths day but i got a green drop O.o --Hunterx Wiki page said that starting the CS in port windurst would determine what color your drop is. Started on darksday, finished on thundersday, got a purple drop. Seems to be not based on either, considering the results. I got the CS in Windy on lightningday. Just did the second CS on lightsday and got a White Drop. I'm not saying that means anything, I'm just putting my experience out there. Rusomoso 22:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I did all of the CSes for the Chebukkis during Earthsday from start to finish, and I recieved a Green Drop. Imo, it's quite random. Lol. --VaguStae 17:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Music Where can one download the battle music for this mission? RE: Think it's from naruto? - Phrozen CS Where do i watch the final CS again. i can't seem to find it Not from the Goblin Footprint in MEadows or the Minstral of Melodies in Safehold is it? Cuz now I wanna watch it again ; ; EDIT: Just been told where to find it - the goblin footprint in Lufaise Meadows, riiight the way over by the Swirling Vortex Mission testimony Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Smn/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/Nin The guide strat is pretty solid, the first form of the fight is fairly straight forward and no kiting necessary. Just tank and fight straight up and he will be defeated. The second form requires a solid kiting duo, I suggest 2 people help kiting since hate gets kind of shot around during this stage. Plus solo kiting is risky, Promathia loves that meteor move and one wrong step and it will leave you dead or in the red. If Prishe dies just cast raise on her and she will get back up and continue fighting. If Selh'teus dies the fight is over and you will be ejected from the battle field. So making sure to keep hate off Selh'teus is key, if he takes too many hits he will eventually die. Save 2hr's for second form, when Promathia gets to about 50% HP go all out. Keep RR up at all times (it will be dispelled easily if you are too close to Promathia at any given time) Promathia is easy to kite working the edges of the arena, just dont cut across or you will get hit with Infernal Deliverance which Promathia likes to spam over and over.--Justis 23:02, 19 February 2007 (EST) * My group beat this with BLU x2, RDM x2, WAR, BLM. This involved a lot of curing, but we were still successful. Also didn't kite 2nd form, just ran away from TP moves. --vm0d 23:10, 13 September 2007 (CDT) * we beat with nin/drk (me), nin/war, war/nin, whm/blm, brd/whm, and thf/nin. first 4-5 trys i was nin/war. only reason we kept losing was because sel'teus kept dying. so i i subbed drk to hold hate while kiting. kited it from 50%->0%, and i held hate about 90% of the time, excluding for about a minute when i was silenced. took about 5-7 mins or so to kill after it was down to 50%, including several deaths, when i lost hate. overall went pretty smooth though, even tho i had trouble with mp (used yag drinks, and ballad2, but ballad was down alot), and was very slow. also, stun was resisted every time. also, i suggest doing this fight at night, if using a nin to kite, ninja kyahan helps tremedously. also, don't forget to unequip dusk gloves thru half the fight >.<; -- 05:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Chains of... I did this fight acouple days ago and whenever Promathia used the "Chains of Arrogance/Envy/Cowardice/Apathy/Rage"(might of just been Apathy, didn't see which specific one because of battle spam) our NIN would get terrorized for a long time. I read this and assumed that he didn't get the Light back and only the cutscene during 8-3. However, he said that he did. So could there be any other reason that this would happen? And is it even possible to continue without getting the Light? D: --Futan 04:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) As far as I know, the Chains do a selective dispel depending on the race. I have seen this several times, and no, the lights are automatically acquired during the missions, so you can't really go on without. --Einar 19:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Removed from main page ** can be done with five people, 75 RDM, BLM, BRD, WHM, and BLU, using the Blue Mage to tank TRIO STRATEGY TIP: I trioed Promathia this morning 12/7/08 with RDM/BLM SAM/DNC and WHM/BLM set up. With the first form, Just letting the samurai go all at it, and the second form, Letting prishe and seltheus use their 2 hours and then letting the samurai go at it. Promathia was taken down in 25 minutes. -'Zeimeane of Alexander' Removed from the main article.--Kylep2 09:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ----